Mr Chu
by babykyumins
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble tentang cerita manis KyuMin/YAOI/Fluffy/DLDR!


Mr Chu

.

.

.

.

Character(s): KyuMin and Other(s).

Rate: T+

Length: Oneshoot or Drabble.

Warning: YAOI/Fluffy/Bad EYD/TYPOS.

Disclaimer: My own story and Kyu is always for Min~

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

**Normal POV**

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Hm?" Namja yang di panggil 'Kyuhyun' tadi berbalik melihat sahabatnya berlari menuju dirinya, bajunya sendiri pun berantakan.

"Hah.. hah.. A-ayo pulang bersama Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, menghela nafasnya dan menjitak kecil kening sahabatnya itu.

"Aku memang ingin mengajakmu pulang barusan, tapi aku ingin ke toilet sebentar tapi kau malah heboh datang ke arahku bahkan pakaianmu berantakan, kau habis dari mana sih?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat berantakan, namja yang lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun itu mengerjap pelan dan mengelus dahinya.

"Aigoo! Aku barusan hampir di gigit anjing Kyu!" ucap namja itu heboh, membuat ekspresi lucu terlihat di wajah baby facenya. "Padahal aku tidak sengaja melempar apel ke arahnya, huh! Habis sudah keinginanku memakan apel yang aku punya satu satunya!" keluh namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa karena ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahaha! Kau bodoh Sungmin!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin yang menggembung lucu.

"Yah! Appo Kyu!" Sungmin menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pipinya dan menutupi pipinya yang menjadi merah seperti buah persik.

"Aigoo, bunny marah hm?" Kyuhyun melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan gemas, seringai mulai terbentuk di bibir tebalnya. Sungmin yang tau Kyuhyun hendak melakukan sesuatu bersigap menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, memberi jarak.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu semakin mengembangkan seringainya, saat Sungmin hendak kabur darinya Kyuhyun dengan sigap memeluk Sungmin dengan erat mensejajarkan wajah mereka berdua.

Sungmin merona merah, tau apa yang akan di lakukan sahabatnya ia hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Nae bunny menyerah heum?" ucap Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin, membuat nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah Sungmin.

"Mpphh!" Sebelum Sungmin bisa berkata apapun Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibirnya, menghisapnya pelan sebelum melepasnya. "Bibirmu manis bunny, bolehkan aku merasakannya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mencium bibir Sungmin kembali, sang empunya hanya bisa menutup matanya dan meng cengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Next Day**

"Amphh.. K-kyumph.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah berada di halaman belakang kampus dengan Kyuhyun yang mencium bibir Sungmin lagi, di bawah pohon besar yang menjadi tempat kesukaannya dan Sungmin.

Awalnya hanya Sungmin yang ada duduk di bawah pohon itu, namun entah dari mana Kyuhyun datang dan tiba tiba mencium Sungmin yang sedang menutup matanya.

"Ngg…"

"Kkk, bibirmu sangat manis Sungmin, aku menyukainya." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengelus bibir Sungmin yang mengkilap, Sungmin merona merah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bukunya setelah menyingkirkan jari Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

"Manisnya kkk~" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat kelakukan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

**And… Next, next, next Day**

"_Nae sowoneul deureojwoyo_~ _Yeongwonhan sarang irwojugil_~" Sungmin tengah menyayi menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke luar dari jendela kamarnya.

Matanya menerawang mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiap hari tidak pernah lepas untuk mencium bibirnya, tapi hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan mereka libur, Sungmin menghela nafas lega.

_"Jjaritjjaritan neukkim jeoldae mam byeonhaji anki_~ _Pyeongsaeng naman barabwajwo baby_~"

Sungmin kembali bernyanyi, namun nyanyiannya terhenti saat ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Sungmin pun membuka pintunya dan tiba tiba badannya sudah ada di atas kasurnya.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia sadar.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin saat ia sadar hanya Kyuhyun yang berani mendorongnya seperti ini. Sungmin mendengus saat melihat seringaian Kyuhyun.

"Halo Sungmin." sapa Kyuhyun.

"Buat apa kau kemari Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan lengannnya ke leher sahabatnya ini. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya.

"Tentu saja menemuimu."

"Ck." Decak Sungmin, selalu saja ada alasan Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi ketus seperti ini? Lebih baik kau bernyanyi lagi seperti tadi Sungmin."

Sungmin merengut.

"Aku malas melanjutkannya." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung saja Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya lagi. Sungmin hanya bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun lagipula ia menyukainya perlakuan Kyuhyun dan khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuh.." panggil Sungmin dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun setiap harinya menjadi semakin gemas karena Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar karena melihat wajah imut Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sadar langsung membekap bibirnya sendiri, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Apakah itu benar Kyuhyun?" dengan cepat Sungmin bertanya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku juga Kyuhyun!" sontak Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini." Kyuhyun berucap dengan tenang, membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin. Sungmin semakin mengembangkan senyumnnya dan mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kalau aku menolakmu, mungkin dari awal aku sudah memukulmu Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukan mereka dan menatap manik _foxy _Sungmin. "Tapi ternyata aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Mr Chu." Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Mr Chu? Apakah itu panggilanku?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk dan ikut terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu setiap hari."

"Bukankah kau memang begitu dari dulu Kyuhyun."

"Tidak usah protes Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin yang manis itu melumatnya pelan seolah menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah kembali kepada Kyuhyun dan mereka hanyut dalam ke romantisan yang mereka buat sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Fluffy gagal?

Romance gagal?

Banyak typo?

Maaf ya, ini juga di publish karena ada yang maksa #lirikseseorang

Dan saya juga lagi suka ama lagu APink – Mr Chu, hihihi.

Maaf kalau alurnya ga nyambung, ini fic amburadul emang cuma saya edit beberapa.

Untuk AITK mungkin bulan depan saya lanjutin maaf ya -_-

.

.

.

**Thanks For Reading!  
RCL please? Thank You!**

Setidaknya kalian yang membaca mohon tinggalkan feedback/jejak kalian, saya tidak memaksa sih :D


End file.
